Chimeric Antigen Receptor (CAR) T cell therapy has achieved good clinical efficacy in cancer such as B-ALL/CLL/lymphoma. However, progress is relatively slow for treatment of solid tumors. For CAR T cell therapy to be effective, long-term maintenance of CAR T cells in a patient is important for the prognosis of the patient in the treatment of tumors. For example, if the long-term presence of CAR T cells can be maintained, this technology may effectively reduce tumor recurrence.
Cancer is known as malignant tumors involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body. In humans, there are more than one hundred types of cancer. One example is breast cancer occurring in the epithelial tissue of the breast. Since breast cancer cells lose the characteristics of normal cells, the connection between breast cancer cells is lost. Once cancer cells are exfoliated, they spread over the entire body via the blood and/or lymph systems and therefore become life-threatening. Currently, breast cancer has become one of the common threats to women's physical and mental health. Although immunotherapy (e.g., CAR T) has been proven to be effective for treating cancer, there is still a need to improve immunotherapy so that it is more effective for certain cancer such as solid tumors.